ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)
| discs = 2 | director = Robert Wise | date = | date2 = | date4 = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 2) | year = 2270s | cover2 = | menu = Star Trek The Motion Picture Director's Edition DVD Main Menu.jpg | menu2 = Star Trek The Motion Picture Director's Edition DVD Disc 2 Main Menu.jpg }} Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (The Director's Edition)' is a special two-disc widescreen Director's Edition DVD of , featuring new scenes, enhanced visual effects and a new sound mix. Since no standard edition of the film was released, this was the only version of the film released to DVD until the Region 2 included the original theatrical edition. On 1 November 2001, the Director's Edition premiered in the Paramount Theatre of the Arts as the theatrical showing, [http://www.digitalbits.com/articles/trekevent/trekevent.html ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) DVD Premiere Event], with many Star Trek alumni attending. http://www.dvdcc.com/articles.php?sttmppremiere Summary ;Taken from the back cover :The proudly soars again in this new, beautifully restored Director's Edition of the original ''Star Trek movie classic. This new Director's Cut features enhanced visual effects and a new sound mix, supervised by legendary director Robert Wise. When an unidentified alien destroys three powerful Klingon cruisers, Admiral James T. Kirk (William Shatner) returns to the newly transformed USS Enterprise to take command. Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley and the cast from the acclaimed original ''Star Trek'' television series mobilize at warp speed to stop the alien intruder from its relentless flight toward Earth.'' ;Taken from the interior booklet :'''''A Sub-Space Communication from the Director... :It isn't often that an artist gets to revisit an old work, and ordinarily, I wouldn't consider it. Art, and especially film, which is an inherently collaborative medium, is not created in a vacuum. Rather, it results from a combination of forces and personalities, coupled with limitations of time, budget, and technology, which all converge in a way that is unique to a moment in time. Gene Roddenberry seemed to understand concepts like this, and he also believed, if ''STAR TREK is to be accepted as a mirror of his imagination, that time travel would one day be a reality. My experience in creating "The Director's Edition" of STAR TREK: THE MOTION PICTURE has come closer to that reality than I ever imagined.'' :STAR TREK was a prestigious film for Paramount Pictures, and their support was unswerving. Unfortunately, even they couldn't stop the clock from ticking, and as we began to assess the ambitious technological breakthroughs we were attempting, we gradually realized that it was going to be a race. Thanks to a dedicated cast and crew who worked far beyond the call of duty, we survived the chaos of our final weeks and delivered a movie on the date promised...December 7, 1979. We had removed several key dialog scenes in order to accommodate our incoming effects work, but no time remained to work on properly balancing these two components. :Thanks once again to Paramount's support, we have been able to complete the film as "The Director's Edition." In addition to finding a new, and I feel, proper editorial balance for the film, we have also completed those effects shots and scenes which we had to abort in 1979, and have given the film a proper final sound mix. It has been an opportunity which I never believed would happen, and one for which I am grateful beyond words. Gene Roddenberry was right... time travel IS possible. ::- Robert Wise Chapters Like most DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. The titles of these chapters are listed below. Special Features Disc One *'Audio commentary' - A newly recorded vocal commentary track with director Robert Wise, special effects supervisors Douglas Trumbull and John Dykstra, composer Jerry Goldsmith and actor Stephen Collins. *'Text commentary' - Michael Okuda, co-author of The Star Trek Encyclopedia, reveals Star Trek trivia and production notes specific to the events in the movie as the film plays. The text commentary covers details which the vocal commentary track does not. Disc Two Documentaries *'Phase II: The Lost ''Enterprise' - A documentary which details the history of ''Star Trek: Phase II, the second live-action Trek TV series that Paramount almost produced. The featurette includes test footage and explains how Phase II gradually evolved into Star Trek: The Motion Picture. It features interviews with Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, Judith Reeves-Stevens, Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Jon Povill, Harold Livingston, Michele Billy-Povill, and David Gautreaux. *'A Bold New ''Enterprise' - A featurette which gives an insight into the creation of the original ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *'Redirecting The Future' - A documentary which focuses on the making of the enhanced Director's Edition, from the concept which Robert Wise approached Paramount with; to the creation of the new CGI effects. Also details the changes between the Director's Edition and the original movie with scene-by-scene comparisons. Other *'Teaser trailer' *'Theatrical trailer' *'New Director's Edition trailer' *'Eight television commercials' - Trailers which advertise the film's original release. The titles of these commercials are listed below. :Hardware :Startle Your Senses :Enterprise :Cast/Human Adventure :Spiritual/Startle Your Senses :Startle/Human Adventure :Event/Common Experience *'Five additional scenes' - Additional scenes taken from the 1979 theatrical version which are missing in the Director's Edition. The titles of these scenes are listed below. Also included are various other 'trims' and outtakes which were either shortened, deleted or remade for the Director's Edition. :Vulcan and Starfleet :Attack on the Enterprise :Cloud Journey :V'ger Flyover :The Wing Walk *'Eleven deleted scenes' - Additional scenes taken from the 1983 TV version of the movie. The titles of these scenes are listed below. :Sulu and Ilia #1 :Sulu and Ilia #2 :Kirk's Quarters :Officers' Lounge :Attack on the Enterprise :Intruder Transmission :A Huge Vessel :Kirk follows Spock :Ilia's Quarters #1 :Ilia's Quarters #2 :Its Creator Is a Machine *'Storyboard archive' - An assortment of early concept sketches for three scenes - "Vulcan", "Enterprise Departure" and "V'Ger Revealed." These show that the new Vulcan and V'Ger scenes match the director's original vision much better than the theatrical release did. *'Interactive animated menus' *''Enterprise'' TV series promo spot - A trailer for Enterprise, which was new at the time of the DVD's release. StarTrek.com * In StarTrek.com released an additional audio commentary for this release of the movie, featuring the FX team responsible for the new effects; David C. Fein, Michael Matessino and Daren R. Dochterman. This additional commentary . External link * at StarTrek.com |snext= }} de:Star Trek: Der Film (The Director's Edition)